Kitten
by Horuseye
Summary: Yaoi. It's an idea of mine about nekos. It will contain malepreg. 13x1, 6x5, 3x2x4. The Prologue is some kind of a teaser, to see if there are people interested in the idea. I haven't written a story for quite some time, so please tell me how you like it.
1. Prologue

Ok, before I start this story, a few words. I don't own anything except for the ideas that are my own. I've read quite a few stories about male pregnancy, sires and breeders, nekos and all that stuff. I hope none of the other authors feels offended that I use the general idea and create a story of my own. For the plot I was inspired by some scans of a GW doujinshi, including nekos, but of course altered. I just write what I think would be fun. If any of my stories is similar to another one, it is not intentional. I DO NOT COPY FROM OTHERS!

The pairings … well I'll try one I find very intriguing, I've only read one story with this pairing, and I was hooked. Why only one? Because I couldn't find anymore with them. I'm grateful for any websites providing rare yaoi GW couples, so please tell me if you know some. So, who do you think it is? I wonder if you can guess.

Last warning: This is NC-17, there will be sex, there will be male pregnancy, there might be NCS mentioned or described (I'm not sure about that part, but the story is not written down yet). And most of all it is YAOI, which means love between men. So turn around if you have something against any of these things, there are loads of other fics in the internet.

The rest have fun and review! It's just a little teaser, if you want more review.

**Kitten:**

Prologue

He was in so much trouble right now. How could that have happened to him? After all it hadn't been the first time he had been chased by a bunch of nekos in heat. His tail twitched irritated by the mere thought of it. The area where he lived was full of those bastards who jumped everything in sight.

But usually the blue eyed neko could outrun them easily, using all the secret alleys and shortcuts he knew so well. But today was full moon, which meant that most of the dominant nekos were not only in heat, but close to desperate for a fuck. Something the quick little neko sure wasn't, especially with those brutes. He hadn't even gotten his first heat, and normally underage nekos were left alone. But the area he lived in hosed some quiet perverted specimen, outcasts.

So today had not only been full moon, with a bunch of brain-dead, overly muscled and completely drunk wanna be dominant nekos after him and other nekos of submissive nature, they had also gathered and hunted as a group, which was not quite a natural thing to do. So this was what civilisation did to nekos. It made complete lunatics out of at least some of them.

And Heero's only chance had been the flight, and running he did. But somehow along the way he had left his familiar territory and encountered more and more unknown streets and crossings. And since some of his pursuers just wouldn't give up he had to continue hastily, without being able to memorize where he was going.

He could at least guess that he was on the opposite end of the city, after all the buildings were the complete opposite to what he was used to. Large parks, beautifully tended gardens, elegant mansions. And he had the inkling that if the police caught him here, he would be in deep shit. They did not tend to believe street trash like him.

He blew some of the untameable chocolate coloured bangs out of his face and tried to at least search for the general direction he had come from. He had dropped dead between some bushes, his lungs burning in their need for air. But his head was spinning, his stomach was aching and his throat was way to dry. He hadn't eaten for days, and now he paid the price. But it was better than being caught. Way better.

He slowly crawled out of the bushes and headed towards some of the villas, knowing that there would be guards patrolling in the park, sooner or later. Maybe he could take a nap on some of the private grounds. Weren't those rich bastards on a holiday somewhere around the world most of the time anyway? Maybe there was some place where he wouldn't be found that easily. Maybe a place with some handy trashcans and low security.

Yeah, right. But what was there to loose?

Finally he found a dark and uninhabited looking house, with no cars in the driveway. Sure there was a closed garage, but most of the houses had a extremely expensive looking car in the driveway anyways. To show what they've got. The trash cans were empty as well, so there was probably someone on a holiday right now.

Exhaustion taking over, the malnourished neko could only drop beneath some bushed on top of some quite soft moss. Undetectable from the outside … except from one window of the house itself, but the youth was too exhausted to notice anymore. Darkness came upon him as soon as he lay his head down, unaware of the car pulling closer.


	2. Chapter 01

Ok, I'm back again, with the first chappie. I hope you like it.

**Kitten:**

Chapter 01:

He parked his car in the driveway, too tired to care for the garage. Today had been hell, successful, but hell. Not enough that he was constantly under high pressure as owner and CEO of a quite successful company, but also a very sought after bachelor. It seemed that his ancestors had left him some quite formidable genes, which most neko breeders found to be quite an aphrodisiac (1), and made it sometimes harassing for him to do the most simple things, like finding a capable secretary.

His light brown ears twitched in annoyance. It was just so typical. If something was dropped into your lap you couldn't cherish it, but if you had to fight for it, it was the most important thing. Or maybe it was because he hadn't found the one who was his aphrodisiac.

With a weary sight he entered the kitchen, preparing himself a large glass of ice water, looking out of the window into his backyard, swallowing slowly. Suddenly he blinked. He put his put his now half empty glass down and got closer to the window. His eyes were formidable at night, and his senses were on overload due to the full moon.

Slowly and carefully he glided towards the backyard door, opening it carefully. Using all the stealth techniques he knew he edged closer to the figure lying beneath his bushes, only to realise that it wouldn't have been necessary. The youth lying beneath his bushes was cold out it seemed.

He took his time to take a closer look at the young neko sleeping so soundly. The first thing he noticed was the poor condition of his clothing and, according to the ribs visible beneath too pale skin, the even worse condition of his health. Apart from that he had to admit that the boy was quite a good looking example of a neko breeder, soft face, chocolate brown hair wild and unruly, and pale but full lips. The man was sure that after some weeks of proper feeding the boy had to be quite a beauty.

The male took a deep breath, sniffing to get an even better impression of the boy. It seemed that he had yet to reach fertility, since he wasn't in heat during a full moon night. It was probably due to his poor physical condition that his body's development had been delayed. Instantly his hormones cooled down. It was a taboo to touch someone who had not reached adulthood yet.

And then he took a closer look at the scratches and bruises covering the boy, and he felt his instincts turn into a protective mode. The boy was still a kitten, a hurt little kitten that had been treated badly and needed some good care. And without even knowing why he slowly lifted the boy up and carried him towards the house. He might regret it, but he couldn't leave the poor thing out in the cold.

He didn't want to wake up. He felt so warm and comfortable. He was lying on a soft surface, and even his body didn't hurt as much as it used to do so often. He purred and let his bare skin slide along the silken cloth beneath him …

He jerked awake; suddenly regaining complete awareness… he was naked. That was not right. He hadn't been caught last night, had he? Feeling no pain except for some minor injuries he could at least be sure none of those sex crazed beasts had caught him. But where was he.

Looking around he found himself eye to eye with a rather large, ginger haired neko. Like a deer caught in headlights he stared in the blue eyes of the man, brighter than his own Prussian ones. He felt adrenaline flooding his system, remembering the backyard, the villa. He had to be the owner. This was bad.

He had beautiful eyes, the man decided. During the whole time he had tended to the kitten he had wondered what kind of eyes a youth of obvious Asian descend could have. Black, like Fei's, or maybe brown? But he had never expected to be met by beautiful blue eyes, of a shade and intensity he had never encountered before. What an exotic beauty had been dropped onto his lap.

Suddenly the youth tensed and bolted, trying to get away from him. And instinct took over, and he tackled the kid, pinning his wrists above his head which one of his large strong hands, covering the slender body with his own muscular one, expecting the submissive to yield immediately.

To his enormous surprise the youth continued to struggle, unsuccessfully due to his weakened state, fighting not only his body's weakness but also his instincts. What an intriguing creature. But soon the normally dormant dominant male within him let itself be known, and with a snarl he pushed more of his weight down on the young breeder and lightly bit his neck, careful not to break skin.

He couldn't fight it anymore. The musky smell and the strong body above him were undeniable. He could feel his body react, and he arched his back, baring his throat to his attacker. He didn't know why his body betrayed him so. It never had before; he always had complete control of it. He mewled timidly, his breathing still hard and his heart racing, but slowly he seemed to calm down despite his fear.

He could feel a wet and warm tongue liking his neck, and suddenly his body relaxed and he purred. And the hand holding his wrists started to massage one of them while the other one rubbed his back in slow circles.

When had been the last time someone comforted him like that? He couldn't remember. It had been long ago when his breeder had died and after that … he didn't want to think about it. Just enjoy it while it lasts. It was probably just a ploy to make him relax before hurting him, but it wasn't as if he could do something against it anyways.

Slowly his eyes dropped and a deep voice whispered into his dark tender ears. "I won't harm you. I'll keep you save. Relax little kitten."

When he awoke the next time, the man was there again. A soft, strong hand lifting his head, and a cool glass of water was raised to his lips. While drinking in small swallows, he took in the person hovering above him. As wrong as it might be, he felt himself submitting to him, trusting him ever so slowly. Sure, the fact that his body was tired and ached dully, showing him that he had rather overdone it this time, could be another reason for his obedience.

After all he had been raised to be independent, free from weaknesses. Detached from petty emotions and in absolute control of his body and mind. And strangely, for the first time since …

For the first time since long ago he felt himself following his emotions again, like h ... like someone once told him.

"I'll get you something to eat. Please, stay in bed until I return." The glass had been removed, the hand had softly stroked his head, and the man's deep voice made him want to purr. Damn it! He was no ones pet.

Yet, despite his annoyance he remained where he was, he merely set up after the large Neko left the room. His head spun for some time, as did his stomach, and he closed his eyes until everything settled down. Then he took a closer look at his surroundings.

He found himself in what must have been the largest bed he had ever seen. 'I guess this is what they call Queen sized. While the bed sheets were made of very soft, light yellow cotton, most of the furniture was held in white. A fluffy looking, light green carped made him want to crawl out of bed and test its softness. There were also large windows, with yellow curtains, and a beautiful view to the large backyard and the area behind it.

The room had everything and more a Neko needed, a large wardrobe, a table, comfortable looking chairs, cupboard for books and other stuff. But everything screamed money and wealth, simple jet tasteful in appearance. And he just loved the brightness of it all. He had once … visited another wealthy house, and all he remembered was that is was very darkly furnished, making him feel like living in a tomb. Pretty much like his current domicile.

That brought him back to his problem at hand. What exactly did he have to expect from this stranger. He knew sooner or later he would have to go, either to jail because of trespassing, or back home. But if the latter was the case, what did the man want in return? The incidents of the night before came to his mind and he shuddered. Maybe he could get away before his situation got too difficult.

A soft sound at the door made him look up, watching as the man returned with a tablet, which was quickly placed onto his lap. Blinking he took in the display before him. Some bright orange liquid, probably orange juice. A plate with some scrambled eggs, toast and a bowl of soup, with lot of stuff swimming around in it. Was that smell chicken? These things looked very different from the things he used to eat, even the eggs had another, more intense yellow colour. (2)

"Eat, as long as it is still hot." The man was smiling. An honest, true smile, with no obvious falsehood in it. Heero didn't know whether to be reassured or weary. His grumbling stomach persuaded him that a little trust couldn't hurt as long as he got fed. With a trembling hand he reached out for the juice and sipped slowly, carefully while the wonderful taste exploded on his taste buds. At least it felt like that to him, it must have been freshly made juice, something he had heard of but never tried before. With a content hum he reached for a little bread and eggs, trying hard to rein his hunger because he sure as hell didn't want his stomach to return the wonderful meal.

With a smile on his face the man watched his kitten savour the meal he hoped would help to get a bit more flesh on those ribs. Somehow he doubted that the cut boy would be leaving him anytime soon. For the first time in ages he had a reason to take some days off. Finally he had someone to take care of. His instincts made him seek someone to take care of, to share his life with. Maybe …

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

(1) Well, I think there is a little explanation needed. I once had to do some research about how smell influences our sex life. Animals are actually able to smell if their partner has similar or different genes. This is important to avoid not only incest, but also inheritable diseases (you don't need to be related for that, similar genes have the same effect).

AND they can smell diseases as well, inheritable or not. So every female tries to find a mate which is as different as possible from herself when it comes to the genes. Humans have a similar ability, but we aren't aware of it. Women usually favour the smell of men that have different genetic material. Since nekos are a bit more sensitive than humans (at least in my fic) when it comes to their instincts and senses, I decided to make them more sensitive to smell. They also smell if a neko is

1.: dominant, seme and a sire;

or

2.: submissive, uke and a breeder.

Any more questions, wishes or tips? I'm open for advice.

A little extra info:

It has also been found out that taking the pill can raise unexpected problems. While taking the pill the body is under the impression that it is pregnant. During pregnancy women search the company of family, and men that are related to them, or at least have similar genes. See the problem? It can happen that during a relationship when the woman starts or stop taking the pill there might be fights, sometimes even the end of the relationship. (Mustn't have been true love then I guess?)

But since humans are more than just a mass of instincts, and since there is more to love than genes, it doesn't play such a big role as it might seem.

Nonetheless, I think it is interesting. I hope you don't mind sharing this little info. The other students at university seemed to find it interesting. But not as much as the part about homosexuality among animals, which I also had to research about. Imagine: Sex between two male dolphins. I can never look at Flipper the same way again, or at his breathing opening … you can guess where the seme ... The uke needs strong lungs I guess. Strange kind of a blow job.

(2) Actually eggs from chickens which lived naturally have often a more intense yellow colour than those of chicken held in cages. It is even noticeable when making a cake. I swear!


	3. Chapter 02

First of all, thanks for all those reviews. The summer semester has started, and with my job it has become quite stressful. I'll try my best to update as often as possible.

I wasn't sure at the beginning in what kind of world I'll put the characters into, and how the nekos would look like in detail, so I simply postponed the decision. I've seen quite some fanart with GW character as nekos, some more human, some more animalistic. And I've read quite a few neko fics where humans or other kinds of half human creatures were also present.

But now I've come to the conclusion that I like it a little more simple. There will no humans or other half humans, only nekos. Otherwise I might get confused sooner or later.

Considering the amount of work I have to do per day (just my job and the university stuff groans), this might actually happen. The last weeks often found me working on my laptop, from 10 am to 7 pm, my face sporting an interesting yellow/green colour. (According to my father at least, whose business I'm taking over, partially at least, 'cause his blood pressure is on a record level and he has difficulties remembering things. He took long walks with our dog, getting an amazing tan. And me? Pale like a ghost, shadows beneath my eyes looking like death warmed over… )

Ok, back to the nekos. In my fic they live in a society similar to our own, but I'll keep the right to alter anything I want the way I like it. If I need any more characters, I might use some of other animes instead of inventing them. I would probably take some of Gravitation, Weiss Kreuz, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami No Matsuei and/or Earthian. Depending on what I'll need. How do you guys think about that? Any preferences?

About their looks, well, they have of course those pointed cat ears, and a tail. I wasn't sure about the claws, since in certain … ahm … situations I assume they could be rather painful. So I think it's best if their claws can come out if they want them to, like those of real cats, otherwise their hands look pretty normal. But in the end … do it like I do … envision them the way you like them best.

And about the scent, I like them helpless against their hormones.

Oh, about the dolphin's. I was informed that apparently they prefer rubbing against each other. But since I read that thing with the breathing hole in a rather official article in a newspaper, there might be some dolphins that like trying out different positions. Dolphin Karma Sutra …for gay dolphins … I think I'll stop right here. ''

Read and enjoy! And after that … review!

**Kitten:**

Chapter 02:

They were doomed. The world was coming to an end. It had only needed one call and Zechs knew the apocalypse had begun.

Treize took the day off.

OFF.

Like not going to work.

…

Treize Kushrenada and day off in one sentence.

On a _week_ day.

A working day. No holiday, no birthday, no nothing…

Screw the plagues, floods and earthquakes. This was of more enormous proportions than all the other stuff.

Maybe he was ill, sick, dying? Should Zechs go there alone first or immediately call the ambulance.

Or the guy had lost it finally. All the loneliness, the unwanted sexual advances, especially from the females who couldn't get it in their heads that they hit on a gay guy. (1)

Zechs had nearly dropped his cell when he heard the secretary's answer. Poor guy, he seemed completely at a loss what to do without his boss for the first time since he took the job.

'Maybe I should take 'Fei with me. He always has such a calming effect on him.' Thinking about his mate who had threatened him with castration if he interrupted his studies today … again …

'Or maybe not.' Zechs sighed deeply and eyed the door to their library. 'I'll just visit Treize for a bit, see what's going on. Maybe I'm allowed in there after that'

Heero stared with large eyes at the amount of food the tall ginger haired neko was preparing in the kitchen. Well, the kitchen itself was in the small breeder's opinion more like a temple, large and clean and white and so nice. A food temple... He smiled. He kinda liked the idea. He wouldn't have minded to explore it a little, like the rest of this house. But he wasn't sure how the tall sire in front of him would react to his scrutiny. The only sires he knew so far were very short tempered.

He slowly lifted his nose a bit, taking in the exotic smells wafting towards him. He was currently perched on a chair near the kitchen counter, carefully wrapped in a very soft blanket. He felt so much better after only a night in this house. The presence of the other neko was so calming and reassuring. And the nights in this area were so quiet, undisturbed by screams and sirens like the area he grew up in.

He didn't quite understand why he trusted this strange man, but he didn't even think about escaping. Were to anyways? Sure, sooner or later he would be shown the door. He could be merely an amusement for the rich neko, he had heard that rich people found amusement in the strangest things. He only wanted to enjoy this kind of life a little bit, even if he would pay dearly.

The ginger haired man turned his head, smiling warmly at the little kitten watching him with large blue eyes. He picked up a piece of orange and offered it to the little one.

"Wanna try? It should be good."

Slowly, not breaking eye contact, Heero opened his mouth and accepted the offering. Sweetness invaded his taste buds, and he closed his eyes in delight. He felt the large hand stroking his head, tenderly massaging the base of his ear. He started to purr, leaning into the touch. He heard a deep chuckle, and the hand left him, resuming in its former task of preparing a nice lunch for the two of them.

He gazed upwards again, and suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"What's your name?"

Light blue eyes shifted towards him, and the man leaned closer to him, smiling.

"I'm …"

"…TREIZE!" A voice boomed from the outside.

Heero jumped, suddenly afraid. He didn't like shouts. Shouts were not good. Bad things happened when people were shouting. He dived under the nearest table, keeping an eye on the direction the voice had come from. He heard a door slamming, footsteps coming nearer.

"Hey, little one? Are you ok?" Treize bent down, looking worried at the shaking neko beneath his kitchen table. He even looked adorable in his fright, still wrapped in the big blue blanked, only the dark pointed ears and the wild mop of hair peeking out, along with those startling large blue eyes. The little ones tail lashing nervously behind him.

"It's fine, it's just a friend of mine. He is harmless."

"Hey, Treize. What are you doing beneath that table? Dropped something?" A curious voice sounded from behind the kneeling sire. A little annoyed the tall man turned around, standing up in the process, glaring at his friend.

"Would you keep it down, Zechs? It is not polite to shout at other people's homes. Can I help you in any way?"

The last line was uttered in a rather biting tone. The blond neko blinked in surprise, a little startled at his friend's reaction. "Well, sorry. Here I am, worried for your health after hearing you took your first day of since, well, ever, and you have nothing better to do than snapping to me. And you call me impolite." He grinned winningly at his friend, who frowned in response.

Treize sighed heavily. As much as he liked his childhood friend, he was frightening his kitten, who had not reappeared from his hiding place. He could feel his protective streak rising within him again. Heero was his, and he needed quite and care, not a boisterous loudmouthed noble making him nervous.

"Do I need to call Fei to get rid of you?"

Zechs looked actually a bit taken aback by this comment. His friend was usually not so easily annoyed by his manners. He was about to answer when his something tickled his senses. Carefully he sniffed the air, frowning. Slowly he crouched down, looking beneath the very table, Treize nearly had been crawling under when he arrived.

Slanted blue eyes were returning his stare with fright, while his face was completely blank. The boy had a to be partially Asian, despite his eyes. He was wrapped tightly in a blue blanked, trembling slightly.

"Uhm. Treize? There is a boy beneath your table.

Treize groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? Hey, how about you going into the living room so I can get him out of there?"

Zechs nodded dumbly, got up and, finally, left the room. Treize crouched down again, smiling kindly to the shaking bundle underneath his table.

Heero was feeling a little hysteric at the moment. He wasn't shaken that easy, normally, but he was in foreign territory, surrounded by titans. Gods, what did they feed the people around here. That long haired blonde stranger was huge, even kneeling you could see this. And built like a fighter. So was Treize, but somehow Heero found the ginger haired sire's strength comforting. Startled he looked into the man's eyes again, after the stranger left. Calming down slowly while listening to the soft comforting voice.

"He won't harm you, little one. He is an old friend of mine. He just came over to look after me, he isn't dangerous. Come here little one, I'm gonna take care of you. You can't stay there all day."

After a moment of hesitation the Japanese neko slowly crawled closer, taking the blanket with him. He gave into the sudden urge to lean against the larger male, and as soon as his cheek touched the broad chest, strong arms wrapped around him and he was lifted up. Carefully he was carried upwards, into the green room, as he called it himself, and he felt most of his muscles relax as the smell of the older sire wafted around him. Carefully he was tucked into the soft bed, feeling suddenly awfully sleepy.

Treize's face came closer, and that wonderful strong hand was again petting his head, paying special attention to his sensitive ears. He yawned, blinking tiredly at the softly smiling man, a deep purr again rumbling within his chest.

"Go to sleep, little one. I'm taking care of Zechs, and then I'll finish preparing our lunch. I'll fetch you when everything is ready, ok?" He got a sleepy nod in response and gave into the urge to kiss his kittens forehead.

Before he got up and left, he heard a soft mumble emanating from the small neko.

"Heero."

"What?"

"M'name. Heero." Blue eyes closed, giving in to exhaustion.

Treize smiled again. "Goodnight, Heero."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

That's it for now. Next time, talking time for Treize and Zechsy. Please tell me if I get a little overboard with describing Heero as cute and adorable and so on. After all in this fic he is not a trained assassin, and later on I'll describe why he is the way it is.

I just like stories with one being strong and tender, and the other one small and kawaii. Well, I also like other kind of stories, where for example both are equal in strength, or the smaller one is dominate, but well, not with 13x1. I hope you don't mind.

(1) Not abnormal in the Neko society, there are breeders after all. There are females, but not so many of them.

(2) Congrats to everybody who guessed it. Sorry to all Duo fans. I love 2x1 fanfics, but there are so few 13x1 fics (I only know one! A one- shot! cries). I plan (more like dream) on writing several GW fics, most of them with Heero as the cute uke he is. And I'll include Treize as often as I can. Not always paired up with Heero, but also with the other pilots. My problem isn't inventing stories with them, it's writing them down, especially the way I want. (Especially not with my parents breathing down my neck, asking what I was doing. That was the end of some quite kinky lemons, by the way. Just can't keep up the mood after that.)


	4. AN

Sorry, but this is not the long awaited update for this fic. Since I've received quite some reviews and E-Mails recently, I thought it's best to answer to all of you:

It will take some time until I'll write again. My father is sick, and nearly died a few weeks ago. Since my mother has to work hard I needed to help my father to learn walking again, to make sure everything turns out right. I have to take over most of his work until he is well again, for which I was not really prepared. Combined with my university classes, I simply don't have the energy for other activities.

Sorry, but when things are better again I'll continue my work. I will not abandon my fics, since I truly want to continue them, but my life has always been more than hectic and I'm working hard to achieve some sort of financial stability for my family. It probably won't be long till things look up again, but until then I can't make any promises considering my writings. I really miss writing, but live isn't always about what we want I guess.

I'm really happy that you like my fics, and I'll do my best to continue working on them all. Please be patient and don't give up on me.

Horuseye


End file.
